The present invention relates in general to wireless telecommunication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method and system for wireless telecommunication session or call control by an adjunct network entity.
With the advent of increasingly sophisticated telecommunication services, intelligent network functionality is increasingly distributed throughout a telecommunication network. Such distributed network functionality typically resides in a network of servers, switches, databases, and other devices, which are referred to herein as adjunct network entities. For example, in the telecommunication networks provided by Lucent Technologies, Inc., such advanced telecommunication features such as voice activated dialing, prepaid calling cards, single number reach, and password and personal identification number (xe2x80x9cPINxe2x80x9d) verification, are provided between and among a group of adjunct network entities and other networked devices referred to as service control points, intelligent peripherals, and service nodes, in addition to various switching centers, such as mobile switching centers.
A particular difficulty raised by the provision of such sophisticated telecommunication services relates to call routing. In the prior art, to provide such sophisticated telecommunication services, a telecommunication session is routed or trunked directly to an adjunct network entity such as a service control point or service node, followed by rerouting or retrunking the call back to the switch, for subsequent completion of the call to its desired destination. This loop or xe2x80x9chairpinxe2x80x9d connection configuration is highly undesirable, unnecessarily tying up trunks and other network resources. As a consequence, it is highly desirable to eliminate such a loop or hairpin connection in the provision of advanced telecommunication features and services.
One such proposal is included in the ANSI41 specification promulgated by the American National Standards Institute for wireless telecommunication, such as cellular communication, and is referred to as a xe2x80x9credirection directivexe2x80x9d. The ANSI-41 redirection directive specification, however, does not include any specific directions or guidelines for implementation and control of such redirected telecommunication sessions. In addition, the ANSI-41 specification does not provide for the simultaneous provision of other advanced features during, concomitant with or subsequent to a redirection directive. The ANSI-41 specification also does not provide for continued and subsequent control by an adjunct network entity over the special features of the call without maintaining the hairpin connection. In addition, the ANSI-41 specification does not provide for such control in mobile terminated calls, in addition to mobile originated calls.
As a consequence, a need remains for an apparatus, method and system to implement and maintain wireless telecommunication session or call control by an adjunct network entity, such as by a service control point, a service node, an intelligent peripheral, or an additional mobile switch. Such an apparatus, method and system should also provide for maintaining such current and subsequent control without also maintaining a direct connection, such as a loop or hairpin connection. Such an apparatus, method and system should also be user friendly, user transparent, and dynamic and responsive to changing environmental and user conditions which may arise in wireless communication systems.
The apparatus, method and system of the present invention provide for ongoing control of a wireless telecommunication session by an adjunct network entity over a wide variety of intelligent network services, utilizing a control message having various directives for current or subsequent execution or implementation by a switching center. Such control may be before or during a communication session. In addition, such activities may be performed during or after routing or rerouting of a call, for example, for rerouting of calls for voice activated dialing services.
In addition, the apparatus, method and system of the present invention implement and maintain telecommunication session or call control by an adjunct network entity, such as by a service control point, a service node, an intelligent peripheral, or an additional mobile switch, without also maintaining an ongoing or direct connection, such as a loop or hairpin connection, with the adjunct network entity. As a consequence, the apparatus, method and system of the present invention provide for a much more efficient use of network resources.
A preferred system embodiment for telecommunication session control by an adjunct network entity, includes an adjunct network entity and a mobile switching center coupled to the adjunct network entity. The adjunct network entity, when operative, includes program instructions to generate a control message in response to a request for an adjunct network service, such as in response to a request for an intelligent network service. The mobile switching center, when operative, includes program instructions to receive an incoming call leg indicating an adjunct network service, to establish a connection with the adjunct network entity and request the adjunct network service from the adjunct network entity. Such a connection may be a voice path connection for certain services, such as speech recognition or voice activated dialing, or may be a packet-based connection for other services, such as for prepaid calling cards. The mobile switching center includes further program instructions to receive the control message from the adjunct network entity and to release the connection with the adjunct network entity. The control message may contain various directives, such as performance directives (to perform various actions or play announcements) and redirection directives (for call routing or rerouting). When the control message includes a redirection directive, the switching center includes further program instructions to route the incoming call leg to designated digits of the control message; and when the control message includes a performance directive, the switching center includes further program instructions to perform the activity designated in the control message.
For example, when the control message includes an action directive (as a type of performance directive), the switching center includes further program instructions to perform the action designated in the control message, such as a release of the telecommunication session or a continuation of processing of the telecommunication session. Also for example, when the control message includes an announcement directive (as a type of performance directive), the switching center includes further program instructions to provide an announcement designated in the control message, such as a mid-call announcement.
In the various embodiments, the adjunct network entity may be a service node, a service control point, an intelligent peripheral, a serving mobile switching center, or any other wireless switching center. Also in the various embodiments, the switching center may be an originating mobile switching center or a terminating mobile switching center.
Also in the various embodiments, the various types of control are independent, and may be implemented or executed independently of each other. For example, in the preferred embodiment, the various directives are independent of each other, and each may be included independently of the others within a control message. For example, the activity which is to be performed may also be independent of the routing of the incoming call leg to designated digits of a control message. Also for example, an activity such as the playing of a mid-call announcement may be independent of any routing or re-routing of the call.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.